Sweet Little Fights
by SashaIrah
Summary: Amano Ichigo screws up once more and Kashino goes overboard with his harsh comments. Saying she will quit, Ichigo runs off, crying and Kashino goes after her to apologise but what happens if he accidentally confesses his feelings for her in the process? Read to find out! : Warning: a sensitive Ichigo and overly harsh yet loving Kashino. ;


Another one-shot is here... I think I'm more to one-shots than long stories... Hope you guys like it!

**Disclaimer: I only wished I owned Yumeiro Patissiere so I can change the ending of the second season and add a kiss! Oh yeah, I'm still pissed off that they didn't show the kiss!**

* * *

"We should try this..."

"Hmmm... yes, that's good..."

"This has all the basics and fundamentals Amano needs...So if she makes a mess of this, there's lesser for us to clear up."

"That's mean! If it's basic, I'm sure it won't turn out so terrible!"

Group A was discussing on which recipe to practice, seeing as the preliminary rounds of the Grand Prix was coming up. After finally agreeing on a few, they set to practice, hoping this would turn out fine. Each of them were doing different recipes to improve their weaknesses but they insisted on choosing for Ichigo which one she should do.

"Kashino, that's amazing!"Andou exclaimed, looking down at Kashino's master piece. For once, Kashino did not use chocolate but did candy art in the shape of wild animals together with japanese sweets as decoration. Hanabusa nodded. "That looks about right. Though you lion's ears look more like a bunny's, you pass,"he said, making Kashino glare at him. The three moved on to Hanabusa's.

The green-haired boy practiced with marzipan, cream and caramel, producing quite an artwork. Though it was pleasing to the eyes, Kashino commented that the taste lacked impact. Andou had practiced with chocolate and a type of Japanese sweet which he had not been able to get right before. The cake was not completely as amazing as the other two's, but Hanabusa and Kashino liked how well the combination went together. Just then, there was a loud cry and a clang of pots.

Amano Ichigo had knocked over a few pots and was rubbing her head sheepishly. The boys went to see how she did.

"Ichigo-chan, what is this?"Hanabusa asked, his eyes wide with disbelief.

"Do you think it's safe to taste?"Andou asked nervously.

"There is no way that could be chocolate. It's dirty brown muddy water!"Kashino exclaimed.

Ichigo's attempt of creating an original recipe in mixing fruits and chocolate had gone badly. She had crushed many berries into semi-liquids and threw it into the mixing bowl, then proceeding onto melting chocolate and mixing the crushed berries with it. After that, she tried heating the mixture up to combine the flavours.

The result had turned the brown chocolate into a darker shade in colour and so watery that it looked disgusting. Needless to say, the rest of the group looked too frightened of food poisoning to even try it.

"What were you thinking, Amano? Are you a baka? How can you mix crushed fruits and chocolate together? Has eveything I taught you not get into that stupid brain of yours?"Kashino scolded.

Ichigo hung her head.

"Now, now, Maa-kun, it's not so bad,"Andou tried to soften the angry atomosphere.

"That's right, we can always teach her the right way of mixing chocolate and fruits,"Hanabusa said.

Ichigo looked up, sparkles in her eyes at the two boys.

"Hanabusa-kun, Andou-kun..."she said, touched.

"Huh! Like she will learn from this! Just as I'd expected from an empty-headed amoeba like you!"Kashino snapped.

Ichigo felt her temper rise and she turned onto the sadist of the group.

"Fine! Fine then! If I'm pulling you guys down so much, I QUIT!"she shouted and ran off in tears.

"Ichigo!"Vanilla called, flying after her partner.

Everyone stared after her.

"Sheesh.. she didn't have to be so sensitive about it,"Kashino muttered.

"Well, you were exceptionally harsh with your critisism today,"Andou said.

"Exceptionally?"Cafe rolled his eyes.

"Serves her right for being a dummy!"Chocolat muttered.

"But won't it help her be better? I mean, with her attitude, she'd probably be trying to prove me wrong, right?"Kashino asked.

His friends' jaws dropped.

"You were ENCOURAGING her?"they half-shouted. Kashino sighed.

"What did you think I was doing?"he frowned.

"What are you waiting for? Run after her!"Hanabusa urged.

"Yeah, she got the wrong idea. Go tell her before she really quits our group! We'll hold you responsible if she does!"Andou scolded.

"Wait, Amano-san won't do that,"Kashino said.

"She will! She was really hurt just now!"Caramel cried.

"But-"

"Just go look for her before she does anything stupid!"Andou exclaimed.

"That girl, causing so much trouble!"Kashino snapped and ran off.

~.~.~.~

"Amano! Amano!"Kashino called, running around.

He ventured into the rose garden of their school and was about to call for her again when he heard soft sniffling nearby.

Following that sound, he found the brunette hugging her knees behind a bush with tears streaming down her face. Kashino instantly felt guilty.

"What are you doing there? Let's go back, the guys are woried about you,"he said. Ichigo jumped at the sound of his voice and whirled around to glare at him.

"Go away. I'll find Amamiya-sensei to tell her to tranfer me into another group. Happy?"she hiccupped. Vanilla wisely retreated into a bush to give them privacy.

"Wait, there's no need to get so upset. You don't have to quit,"Kashino said quickly.

"But my cooking skills are zero next to you, Hanabusa-kun and Andou-kun. I'm so clumsy. I bring problems to your group and drag you down, even you said so! I'm doing you a favour by leaving, aren't I?"

Kashino felt his temper rise.

"When I said you don't have to quit means you don't have to!"

"But no one wants me around because I bring so much trouble to people around me!"

"Amano, I said don't! Let's just go back and stop being so stubborn!"

"I AM stubborn! I know that! I know that you're so perfect, shining on your own without needing any help from anyone to get there unlike me! How can someone like you understand the hardships people like me go through? Just leave me alone!" Ichigo shouted, sobbing.

Kashino felt somthing snap inside of him.

"I can't leave you alone! I love, don't YOU understand that?"he bellowed.

Ichigo's cries came to a halt. Vanilla's eyes bulged when she heard that and peeked out from the bush to spy. Kashino slapped a hand over his mouth, stunned at what he just said.

"Wh-what?"she stammered.

"Li-like I said, you don't have to quit,"Kashino muttered, his face red.

"You-you lo-love m-me?"she hiccupped.

Kashino felt himself weakening. He couldn't fight it anymore.

"I'm sorry about hurting your feelings earlier. I didn't mean it. I was trying to encourage you but I guess it didn't come out right."

He walked towards her and pulled her into a tight hug. Smiling to herself, Vanilla flew back to the school, knowing her partner would be fine.

"I'm sorry,"he whispered. Ichigo felt tears welling up once more but in a different meaning this time. She pressed her face into his shoulder.

"I... I lo-love you to-too, Ma-Makoto,"she mumbled shyly.

Kashino felt the happiness overflow inside of him when she said his first name.

"Ichigo..."

~.~.~.~

"Just when we thought they made up, they're arguing again,"Hanabusa sighed.

"They never get tired of it, do they?"Cafe sighed as well.

Kashino and Ichigo's relationship spread like wildfire throughout the whole school. Needless to say, Ichigo gained haters overnight. However, Kashino made sure to protect her when the bullies came close.

But right now, the infamous couple was having another one of their arguements.

"How many times have I told you not to directly heat the chocolate over the fire?"

"Maybe it's your lousy teaching skills, have YOU ever thought of that?"

Andou and Hanabusa shook their heads at their friends.

"But, if you look closely, eveytime they fight, after they've made up, they become closer than before. So I suppose it's a good thing,"Andou smiled. Caramel giggled.

~.~.~.~

"Makoto, I'm sorry for all the mean things I said earlier,"Ichigo mumbled, wrapping her arms around the blonde boy's waist.

Classes were over and our favourite couple were in the school garden. Vanilla and Chocolat had grudgingly gave the couple some privacy.

"I'm sorry too. I guess I'm a little strict when it comes to chocolate,"Kashino sighed, hugging his girl tight.

"I hate it when we fight but I love it when we make up,"Ichigo giggled as Kashino buried his face in her sweet-smelling hair.

"I suppose we can say that what makes our relationship stronger and stronger is our sweet little fights."

"Makoto, I love you,"Ichigo said shyly. The pair only said each other's first names in private.

"I love you too, Ichigo,"Kashino whispered, kissing her forehead.

The couple remained inseperable for the rest of the day, much to the dismay of Kashino's fan club of girls including Koshiro-sempai, who was rumoured to be so devastated that she fell ill.

* * *

So there was my first Yumeiro Patissiere fanfic and oneshot. Please review! :)


End file.
